Chapter 9/Story
Synopsis A yokai that looks like Yamausagi brought great upheaval to Miyako, yet the truth is.... Rabbit and Frog Seimei was found stargazing and Kohaku questions it. He explains that he was looking for information about the strange spirits appearing lately. Yaobikuni agrees about the netherforce strengthening and that her divination outcome was also negative. Seimei was give instructions of "Embrace new encounters as new chaos will soon follow" and feels that something was going to happen soon. Hiromasa asks Seimei to spare him some "worthwhile" time as he passes Kagura another pastry. Hiromasa only gave Kagura the gift and asked Seimei for a favour. Kohaku picks up on that. Seimei shakes it off as Kagura seems happy with her gift. Though, Kohaku is doubtful of this, Hiromasa is relieved. Hiromasa asks Seimei if he knew anything about a rabbit spirit that rides a frog who Kohaku confirms it matched the description of Yamausagi. Hiromasa, Kohaku, Kagura and Seimei arrive at the Kyoto streets. According to Hiromasa, Yamausagi has been running around Kyoto every night causing disruptions to his friends' sleep. Yaobikuni arrives to clarify if they get rid of the spirit and Hiromasa agrees. Hiromasa reveals he needed Seimei's help so that he could get the job done quicker to track and take down Yamausagi. He believed his opponent was not worthy enough of his power so he handed the fighting to Seimei. Yaobikuni comments on Hiromasa's straightforwardness. Suddenly Yamausagi is spotted charging towards Seimei marvelling about her frog's speed. She clumsily bumps into Kohaku. Yamagaeru(her frog) scolds her for making him run too fast to stop. Kohaku blames that they are at fault for hitting him first, he shouts to Seimei that this was who he needed to catch. Yamausagi enthusiastically admits that they were the ones who were running in the streets at night. Seimei politely asks her to stop threatening that "the man with the scary face" will destroy her. Yamausagi desperately tries to escape but Yamagaeru is reluctant, but eventually they disappear. Following Tracks The company arrive at a place with a faint demonic force. Hiromasa reveals that he has realm powers to banish the evil and suppress spirits. Seimei tries using Vision to detect anything. They encounter a Zombie dog that seems to be heavily guarding something. Hiromasa asks if Kohaku (rudely calling him a dog) can communicate to it. After the dog spirit is defeated and calmed down, Kagura bribes it with Hiromasa's pastry in exchange to look at its treasure. They find a strange but familiar flower that was seen blooming on Yamagaeru's head. With this clue, they find that Yamausagi was headed south toward Rashomon. An Unlikely Team They arrive at a gloomy temple where the Inkai energy had stopped. Seimei realises that Yamausagi was hiding in the area somewhere. Hiromasa creates a realm so that Yamausagi is trapped in the area. Kohaku also confirms that they haven't gone far. Seimei forces Yama out of her hiding spot. Yaobikuni reassures them that they will cause no harm. Yamausagi threatened, carelessly revealing herself, appears ready to challenge Seimei. Stubbornly, without listening to her companion's reasonable warning, she attacks and Yamagaeru apologises. After they are defeated by Seimei, Yamausagi freaks out thinking that she'll be made into a rabbit hot pot. Hiromasa calls her a spoilt brat. Yamausagi comments on the scariness of his face but immediately regrets. Kohaku tries to calm Hiromasa. Yaobikuni and Kagura admits Yamausagi is not wrong. Hiromasa ignores it. Seimei makes the pair of mountain spirits promise to never run in the streets at night again. The frog mount is very grateful for his judgment. Yamausagi explains that she was racing against her friend Mouba, a pot spirit, thinking that racing in Kyoto was much more interesting than the mountains. Hiromasa felt his realm growing weaker because of containing both spirits Mouba and Yamausagi. Seimei states that he should've created the realm himself. Hiromasa doesn't react so brightly. They are interrupted by Mouba, yet another stubborn spirit who brews deadly tea, still believes that Yamausagi is in danger and challenges Seimei into battle. Kohaku realises that her tea had the same scent from the ground under the flower. After Mouba's loss, she apologises to Yamausagi and Yamagaeru for it. They reassure her that Seimei spared them as long as they don't race in Kyoto. Seimei points out the two spirits are very similar. Hiromasa comments on how weak they both are when defeated. Yaobikuni states they could be great friends and Mouba denies it. Kagura suddenly feels weak. Hiromasa thinks the mountain spirits are unworthy to be his opponent. At this, Yamausagi points out and discovers that "a scary faced man" can be nice too. Hiromasa again doesn't respond positively scaring her again. Kagura scolds him for threatening others. Hiromasa reluctantly obeys. After their mission was over, Yaobikuni felt hungry and Kagura remembers she gave up her pastry for the Zombie dog. Hiromasa promises he'll give her another one and Kagura thanks him. The chapter ends with Kohaku praising Seimei for his divination skills.